


Desperation

by do_it_for_the_delitoonz



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, i apologize for not a damn thing, not a threesome, voice!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_for_the_delitoonz/pseuds/do_it_for_the_delitoonz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd heard all of it, from beginning to end. Evan controlling Jonathan's body in order to produce those noises. But now it's his turn and he's determined to drag those noises from Jonathan better than Evan ever could. </p><p>(Or, the one where the tables turn and Jonathan ends up controlled once more)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is what y'all have been waitin' for. I hope it doesn't disappoint. But one thing is certain...ALL OF YOU WERE WRONG IN YOUR GUESSES. //evil laughter//  
> yes. I'm terrible, but that's why y'all love me...right?

Their voices had made his knees weak and Jonathan's moans and whines and little noises that had escaped from his throat had made him harder than he'd ever been in his life. It was insane to think that he'd been able to experience that little romp between the two whom he had long considered the most attractive of the entire group. Evan Fong had the build of an athlete and the brain of a nerd wrapped up in one yummy package and Jonathan, by voice alone, was equally attractive...if not more. His voice made goosebumps rise along the man's body, put a burning low in his belly, made his throat dry. And when he used the good mike to record...Lord, could he drive a man to sin.

And now he'd been given the opportunity to get up close and personal. To see and hear and even feel Jonathan in action, and as he packed his suitcase he knew that accepting had been the right decision. No matter what happened between them he knew that he wouldn't regret saying yes. He glanced down at his phone and cursed wildly. He had barely an hour to get the airport, and nearly three to get through security.

He slammed the suitcase shut, remembered his damned socks were still all neatly laid out on his dresser and crossed the room to snatch them up and jam them in. He snatched them up, reopened the suitcase and shoved them in before zipping it up and taking one last long look around. He picked up his headphones and put them around his neck before he heaved the suitcase off of the bed and put it down on the floor to grab for the long handle. He opened his bedroom door, excitement building in his body.

It was going to be one hell of a long flight.

Evan Fong had been positively hyper all day, bouncing around like an overgrown child. Jonathan had been about to say something about it when there came a knocking sound on their front door. Evan froze, his dark eyes wide, and hopped up to his feet with a quickness that seemed unusual for a man of his size and build. Jonathan watched as he held a finger up and rushed over to the door, opening it up just enough for him to squeeze his bulk through the gap. The door closed again with a snick and Jonathan stared after his boyfriend, a frown appearing on his face as he wondered what was up with Evan.  
He was cut off from his thoughts by the door reopening, Evan coming through with a big black suitcase in his right hand. Jonathan stood up as Evan placed the suitcase down by the door and looked at Jonathan, his cheeks flushed and his dark eyes bright.

"Remember when you mouthed off at me and I took you and made you turn into a noisy little slut?" The words rolled off of Evan's tongue, filthy and rough. Jonathan swallowed and nodded, a flush rising onto his cheeks. Someone from the group had heard them, had stayed behind to hear them, had heard Jonathan moaning and whining and had heard him cry out Evan's name as he fell apart to Evan's tongue. "The person who heard us is here, babe. I invited him, so you could know who it was. Don't panic, he's not going to know what you look like because I have him standing on our front porch blindfolded. You want to know who exactly heard you sounding like a little slut?"

Jonathan stood there, his mind frozen, his heart racing, his blood heating up even as he simply just stood in front of Evan. He wanted to know who had heard them, and he turned to the front door without saying a word to his boyfriend. His feet carried him to the door and he turned and stared at Evan before he was placing his hand on the doorknob and twisting, pulling open the door to see the tall man in front of him with his hands in his pockets, a nervous grin playing out over his pretty pink lips.

"Son of a fuckin' bitch," he muttered, and the man's laugh was even more gorgeous in person.

"Not exactly who you expected?" The man replied, and Jonathan had to laugh. No, this was not who he had expected.

"I was thinkin' Nogla's creepy, kinky ass. Thank god you're not Nogla," Jonathan retorted, and he watched the man's shoulders untense as he laughed again.

  
"Well...you were close at least. Wrong Irishman, though," Brian said, and Jonathan was the one laughing as he reached out and bunched the other man's hoodie up in his grip and pulled him into the house. He kicked the door closed as soon as Brian was completely through and half-lead, half-dragged Brian over to the couch. Brian was tall and as built as Evan, and Jonathan could feel the warmth of his skin and the way his muscles flexed as he pushed the Irishman down onto the couch, Jonathan guiding his large hands to his hips and straddling the larger man. Jonathan hummed and ground himself down into Brian, gasping a little when Brian pushed him down and started to grind himself up against Jonathan. His hands slid down over Jonathan's hips to his ass and Jonathan ground down a little harder and started giggling when Brian made a low noise. The hands on his ass tightened at the giggling and Jonathan cut himself off before he started to giggle uncontrollably. He paused before he leaned closer to Brian, putting his mouth next to Brian's ear.

"So, tell me somethin'. What exactly made you stay to listen? Did it turn you on? Did it get you excited? Or were you just stuck in place, horrified that you were hearing what you were hearing? Or was it that deep down inside, you'd been dreaming of a chance to hear what I sound like comin' apart at the seams? To hear what Evan and I are like when we're together? Wanted to hear me beg for him to fuck me? Actually...don't say a damn thing. You wanted to hear what I sounded like, you got it. Now....Now I think I'm gonna let you feel what it's like to make me make all those noises you wanna hear," Jonathan purred, the hands on his ass gripping nearly hard enough to bruise. He hadn't stopped the movement of his hips, grinding down against the bigger man. One of the hands left his ass and traced up the curvature of his back, over his shoulder and neck to land on Jonathan's face. His thumb traced the line of Jonathan's angular jaw down to his chin and up to his lips, brushing over them as Jonathan heard Brian's breath hitch the Irishman pulled him forward and Brian leaned in and kissed him.

He tasted like peppermint tea and orange slices and Jonathan didn't hesitate in kissing him back, tangling his hands in Brian's hair and nibbling on his bottom lip. The hand on his ass gripped tighter before it was running over his hip and pushing up underneath Jonathan's shirt, hot against the taut skin of his flat stomach, exploring every inch of skin it could reach and leaving Jonathan feeling like electricity was sparking throughout his body. He moaned and Brian kissed him deeper, harder, like he was trying to drink up the noises Jonathan was making from the source.

"Jesus Christ...don't mind me. I'll just sit here and watch," Evan mumbled, undoing his pants and shucking them off before he was pulling down his boxers and wrapping a hand around his cock. He knew that Jonathan was caught up in Brian and wouldn't be stopping to think about anything other than the man he had pinned underneath him anytime soon.  
Jonathan pulled away from Brian's lips and peeled his hands off of his body before he was standing up and stripping down, peeling off his shirt and dropping it onto the floor before he was undoing his own pants and kicking them off. He pushed down his boxers and sank down to his knees before Brian, running his hands up toned legs towards Brian's crotch and as his fingers found the button of his pants he leaned down and ran the tip of his tongue over the outline of Brian's thick cock and listened to the low groan escape his mouth.

  
"I'm gonna get you out of your pants, gonna put my mouth on your cock and let you see what it can do," Jonathan whispered, his voice turning wrecked and filthy and wicked and he heard Brian swallow as he undid Brian's pants. Brian lifted his hips and Jonathan dragged his pants down to his ankles, his boxers following the pants. Jonathan spit into his hand and wrapped it around the velvety flesh of Brian's cock, stroking it to complete hardness as he started leaving wet, opened mouth kisses down along his pale thighs dusted with curly hair. Brian's hands found Jonathan's hair and buried themselves in the short strands, gasps spilling from his pretty swollen pink lips. Jonathan worked his back up the tight thighs in front of him until he was up to Brian's cock and pressed his tongue flat against the head before he was dragging it down to the base and back up to the head to engulf it in his mouth, heat flooding Brian's sensitive skin and sending a jolt of lust throughout his body.

"Christ, Jonathan. Fucking Christ," Brian gasped, arching up into the man's mouth, the heat of it almost too much. Jonathan hummed around his cock, drawing the man deeper into his mouth and into his throat before he was swallowing around him, teasing him with the sensation. Brian's fingers tightened in his hair and Jonathan started to move his tongue from side to side as he bobbed his head and he drew moaning out from Brian, the sounds rough and soft and a little high pitched. It was just so Brian and Jonathan loved the way the sounds sent fire spreading through his body.

"You are mind blowingly good at sucking cock, believe me, but I'm pretty sure I came to hear you," Brian managed to get out, and Jonathan smiled around his cock and took Brian deeper into his throat, tightening it around Brian's shaft and head and moaning. He knew exactly what it felt like. His throat was hot and tight and most of all it was wet. Brian went high pitched and Jonathan groaned around him before he was pulling up off of Brian's cock and rising to his feet. He pushed the other man back into the couch and straddled him once more, grabbing one of his large, pale hands and sticking two of his fingers into his mouth, working up saliva to coat the long digits until they were slick.

"You wanna hear me, baby?" He guided Brian's fingers to his hole, pushed them against it so Brian would get the point, and continued, his voice getting rougher the more he went on. "You gonna fill me so I can ride your cock and fill your ears with my pretty 'lil moans and whines? Fuck, baby, I'll beg for that cock of yours if you want me to. But don't you say nothin' yet, just listen to me. Push those fingers into me and stretch me open, get me good and ready for your cock." Brian worked his fingers into Jonathan slowly, one at a time. "Fuuuuck, baby. That's it. Feels so fuckin' good, bein' stretched open on those fingers of yours. Don't forget to-. Never mind you know what you're doin'. Goddamn, baby. I wanna feel you in me already. Don't tease me, fuck please don't tease me too much. I want you somethin' bad."  
  
Brian was torn between heaven and hell. Jonathan's voice was nothing in the good mike compared to real life, and the things he was saying and the way he was pleading to be fucked was going to make him insane. He wanted to pull his fingers out of the other man and just slide himself into Jonathan, wanted to push all the way back into him and hear his moans and if Jonathan kept talking about what he wanted and what he wanted to do Brian thought he'd cum embarrassingly fast. He spread his fingers apart inside Jonathan, working him open and biting down on his lip as Jonathan whined needily, the sound going straight to his cock.

"Shit, I'm ready. I'm ready. Just fuck me, fuck me goddamnit. What the fuck are you waitin' for? Get in me, please please please. I need it bad baby, holy hell." It was the truth, plain out and simple. Brian's fingers hadn't helped the burning in Jonathan's stomach one bit and he needed to feel Brian in him, needed to feel the burn and stretch of Brian pushing into him. He lifted himself up off of Brian's fingers and nudged those built arms away from him before he grasped Brian's wide shoulders and started to sink down on his cock. Brian's hands came up to Jonathan's hips once more and gripped tightly as he groaned, low and long, the sound mixing with Jonathan's own little whine.

"Judgin' by the look on your face you've never had someone just take you down like this. I feel good, don't I? Hot and tight. Bet you've never had someone as tight as me. Is this your first time bein' ridden?" Brian bit his lip and nodded and Jonathan chuckled, low and rich in Brian's ear. "Well then...you betta hold on, because this cowboy ain't stoppin' anytime soon," he whispered, hoarse and half-wrecked already, rising up and sinking back down slowly. He felt the hands on his hips press down and moaned, the movement making Brian sink deeper into him and as he leaned foward and started to rock Brian pressed him down harder and started to move with him, slow and deep. The moan bit off into a choked noise at the feeling and Brian was the one laughing then.

"I do think I said noises, in case you forgot." Brian breathed, and Jonathan laughed and kept up his rocking, working himself up to a constant outpouring of little gasps and groans and whines. The cock inside of him was different than Evan's, thicker, shaped differently. It rubbed against him in a totally different way than Evan's and felt amazing when he was on top.

"Your cock is fuckin' amazin' when I'm ridin' you. Feels so goddamn good I don't know how much I can take. God, you're makin' me wanna ride you every damn day. But I wanna see what you can do, baby." It took Brian no time at all to take control away from Jonathan and pin him down underneath him, still stretching him out. Brian slid nearly all the way out of Jonathan and then slowly pushed back into him, repeating those slow, deep thrusts until he found the spot inside Jonathan that had him throwing his head back and gasping, his hands coming up to grip at Brian's shoulders, his nails biting into the pale flesh there.

"Ohhhh shit, shit, shit. Feels so fucking good baby. I can't, I can't, I fuckin' can't. You're gonna make me lose it if you keep that up. Gonna make me fuckin' scream. Fuckin' hittin' that spot in me just right, Jesus Christ," Jonathan whimpered brokenly, arching up against Brian and Brian grinned, thrusting into the man underneath him harder, deeper, over and over again, until Jonathan's nails were raking across his shoulders and scratching up his back and the only noise he was capable of making was a little cry with every drive into his body.

"You make a man want to sin, you know that? Just from your voice alone you've made me want to make you make all kinds of noise. Everytime I thrust into you you make the most delicious goddamn noises. I want to fuck you until you're frustrated from how good you're feeling, Jonathan. Christ, you're too perfect to exist, with that sexy fucking voice and tight little body..you're one lucky bastard, Evan." Brian near snarled, his hands tightening on the slim hips he was grasping. Jonathan was getting more and more noisy, a constant stream of encouragement and involuntary sounds escaping from his mouth. He sounded near breathless and tiny.

"You two are one hell of a sight," Evan groaned, hoarse himself and completely wrecked. He didn't even mind that Jonathan and Brian had focused on each other. Jonathan had embraced this completely, in a way Evan had never suspected he'd react. He was enjoying himself more than Evan had ever hoped for, flushed pink and slick with sweat, making all kinds of noise for the man buried inside of him, giving himself up to all of the sensations and reacting to them in the most beautiful, maddening way. No, he couldn't have asked for anything better. There wasn't any way it could get better.

Except Jonathan had other plans. He reached out and stopped Brian's thrusts with a touch before reaching up and undoing the blindfold, letting it fall from his hands as soon as it was undone. He watched Brian's face go from pleased to shocked and laughed.  
"I wanna see the look on your face when you cum and fill me up," He whispered, and Brian was practically gaping at Jonathan's face. Angular and pale and flushed the prettiest pink, and all Brian could think to do was thrust once more. Jonathan keened, his fingertips contracting on the back of Brian's neck, his eyes snapping closed, and Brian stopped, buried completely inside of him. Evan could see the hotness of his gaze from across the room and he felt fire slide down into his own belly at that look.

"Something tells me you're not going to last long if I keep doing this," Brian said, and Jonathan whimpered as Brian pulled out, slow, teasing him before he snapped his hips back towards the other man, relishing the way Jonathan shuddered and gasped underneath him, caught up in his own pleasure. "So you think I should go fast or slow?"

"Fuck, don't care. I just want it, I want it bad. Please, please, please, please. Fuck, feels so good. Slow, fast, I don't care. Just fuck me goddamnit," Jonathan cried out, arching up into Brian once more, resisting the urge to reach up and sink his teeth into Brian's shoulder. He wanted to scream from how good it felt, from how the pleasure was setting his every nerve on fire. Brian laughed before he was speeding up and Jonathan started to writhe underneath him. He was going to scream, he couldn't keep it down and Brian kept rubbing against that spot and Jonathan knew he was doing it on purpose-

He screamed, his head slamming back against the cushions and his toes curling as he came apart untouched underneath Brian. He heard a choked noise come from Brian but the thrusting didn't stop and he had to fight for his breath as his body tried to come back down only to find that it couldn't, that the sensations hadn't stopped. There seemed to be no end to the pleasure and it was going to pummel Jonathan all the way over the edge, again.

The scream had made it fast for Evan. It had been high and breathy and those blue eyes had snapped closed before he was coating himself in cum and Evan couldn't help but follow Jonathan into that little pocket of mindlessness. He managed to not paint himself in cum and fell back into the chair gasping, his racing heart starting to slow. Brian was still going, staring down at Jonathan, watching his pleasure-filled torment intently.

"Fuuuuuuck, Brian, can't. Can't. Feels too good, too much, gonna fuckin' splinter apart, fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck baby, god." He was still writhing, still caught up in his own pleasure. Brian licked his lips and let himself speed up, pounding into Jonathan as fast as he dared and Jonathan cried out wordlessly once more. Brian didn't know if he was going to be able to make Jonathan cum again before he came himself but he was damn sure going to try. He leaned down, captured Jonathan's lips with his own and let himself focus on what he was feeling.Jonathan was tight and hot and with every slide out he would grip down on Brian's cock before letting him go to thrust back into him. It was maddening, Jonathan was maddening, and before Brian even knew what was happening he felt Jonathan clamp down on his cock and heard the other man whimper before he was trembling and screaming Brian's name as he came once more.

Brian had been sure that he was going to be able to fuck Jonathan senseless without worrying about cumming himself until he heard Jonathan scream his name and he was helpless to stop himself from cumming with a groan, spilling out into Jonathan before he collapsed down onto him. He felt Jonathan's fingers slide through his hair and blew out a sigh.  
"How long are you stayin'?" Jonathan whispered, hoarse. Evan laughed, he couldn't help it, and Brian was silent for a moment before he was laughing himself.

"A week. You think we could have a repeat of this before then?"  
"I think we could do much, much more than this."

**Author's Note:**

> So. it's over. Feel free to yell your disappointment at me in the comments (;


End file.
